Help me
by BrulianNaleyLove3
Summary: Brooke was tired of being continuously stalked and attacked by Xavier, so she called her Uncle Hank to see what they can do about it. She expected help, but she didn't expect to being going into witness protection as an intelligent police officer, named Erin Lindsay. Now, it's up to her and her team to solve her case and help her get home to her husband and four children.
1. Chapter 1

"When do you think I can see them again?"

"I don't know Brooke. I hope for you, that it's sooner rather than later. We just need to catch Xavier and than everything will be fine."

Brooke Davis nodded at her uncle Hank Voight and smiled, "I just miss them. Scarlett is only 3 months. She needs her mom!" A few tears on Brooke's cheek threatened to overflow, "I haven't seen any of them in two months! It hurts Uncle Hank."

Voight nodded, "I know Brooke, I miss them too. Did you get the pictures?" He asked, referring to the pictures that Julian, her husband had sent to her.

She nodded, "Ya, I did." She sniffled as a few tears had overpowered her strength, "They helped a lot, but it still it-"

Right then, someone knocked on Voight's office door. He didn't answer for a moment, giving Brooke time to wipe the tears away, then he said, "Come in."

Jay Halstead opened the door, he looked at Brooke, "Hey Erin, Platt needs us to come file out some paperwork on the bust we did yesterday."

Brooke nodded politely, "Ya Jay, I'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (Okay guys! This is my new story. Brooke will have flashbacks to when she was in Tree Hill with her family! Thank everyone for reading and reviewing!:)

"Are you sure that this will work Uncle Hank?"

"Brooke," Voight wrapped his arm around his niece, "you just have to trust me. I know this is going to be hard for you, but I promise you will see your family again soon. Before you even realize it."

Brooke held out her pinkie and her Uncle did as well, they locked them together and shook there hands up and down for a pinkie promise.

"It'll be alright Brooke." Voight said again, trying to reassure and encourage Brooke. She didn't want to cry or seem sad an so she tried to keep things positive, "I thought my name wasn't Brooke anymore. You could call me that in Intelligence if you want, but only if I can call you Uncle Hanky."

Hank laughed and then turned dead serious, "Actually, if you ever call me that...well, you know that I am known for making people disappear."

Brooke nodded knowing that this was true.

"Well," Voight said as he opened the door to his car. They were outside of the Chicago PD police station, "You'll just have to remind me to call you Erin, not Brooke!"

"Erin." Brooke said it out loud, trying it out, "Erin what?"

"Erin Lindsay."

"Erin Lindsay. Is there a reason?" Brooke asked.

Hank said, "Well, Erin isn't a girly name, and our unit is full of guys so you don't want to come across as a-"

"Girl?" Brooke folded her arms.

"Well, you don't want to come across as a weakling. You need to let everyone know that you belong there."

"So basically prove that I'm a badass?"

"Ya. It'll be easy," Hank said, opening the door to the Unit, "I swear that you are a better shot than any of them. Even me."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice, you know...with Xavier."

Voight nodded and Brooke and him walked inside the building. The building that would be her new job. Usually, she works in her store. Clothes over Bros. It also contains Baker Man and Baby Brooke in it. She would take her family there. Her family...Her husband Julian. Her 1 month old Skylynn...Her 5 year old Sophia...her twin 2 year olds Davis and Jude...They were all that she could think about. She wished they were right here with her.

Hank led Brooke 'or Erin now' up to the front desk. There stood a lady that kind of came across as a scary woman. She had long gray hair and she was pretty much glaring at her computer screen.

"Who's this?" The woman asked.

"This is Br-"

Brooke elbowed Hank.

"Erin Lindsay," He continued. Brooke could make out a hint of a smile out on his face.

Covering for her Uncle, Brooke said, "Hi, i'm Erin Lindsay. I'm gonna be working with Voight in intelligence. I just transferred here from a district in New York. And you are?" Brooke asked politely and the she could tell that the woman had taken to her by the smile on her face.

"I'm Trudy Platt. But you just need to call me Platt. I'm the desk sergeant so if you have any concerns just run by me. Oh and you'll need to stop by before you go home tonight so I can put your prints in the system, that way you have access to intelligence. I'll also need to take a picture for your ID...oh and here," She reached under her desk and pulled out a gold badge that said Chicago Police Intelligence on it and a black hand gun. Brooke took both with confidence and tucked the gun into the holster that Voight had given her during the car ride here.

"Thank you Platt!" Erin smiled. Turning to her Uncle, she saw the straight look on his face and she tried to mimic it, to no prevail. She frowned, partially frustrated and then moved on, "So can we go up and meet the unit?"

"Good luck," Platt said, "Those boys are all-"

"Hey," Voight interrupted, "That's my team you're talking about. Only I can talk crap about how they're a couple of lazy idiots."

All three of the Chicago PD officers shared a laugh and then Voight and 'Lindsay' headed up to intelligence.

As they walked up, Hank said, "Just remember, You are a better shot than any of them. You are a badass. You are my niece and I would kill for you...And we'll catch Xavier as soon as possible so that you can go home and so that you can see your family.

Lindsay wiped her eyes before stepping into her new identity...and her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke walked up the steps of intelligence and took a deep breath before saying "Uncle Hank, you got my back right?"

he smiled down at her, "of course kiddo. hey make sure you watch out for this one guy, named Jay he's very forward, and he will most likely be all over you. That's how he always is, sometimes he has a problem umm...keeping it in his pants."

Brooke laughed lightly, "Am I not aloud to say that I'm taken?" After looking at Voights face, she quickly moved on saying, "So my back story is long and complicated, right? That's all I have to say? No detail?"

"No detail." Hank agreed on his raspy voice that resembles hers. "I mean, you can make some up if you want. I dint care what your back story is, but make it dark and mysterious, not rainbows and butterflies. Oh, and no you are not taken, we can't have the nosey group of idiots up there along to many questions."

As the two family members climbed the last step, Brooke took a long and deep breath, before looking up into the eyes of her new co workers. 'So many guys'she thought to herself before adding, "but none are as gonna ever be as hot and sweet as Julian.'

The thought of Julian calmed her nerves a little bit and she loosened her tightly clenched first and wiped them nervously on her pants. That's when she remembered that she was a bad ass and she wad an amazing shot. She put a smirk on her face that said, 'Fuck with me and I'll shoot your balls off.' And waited for her Uncle to do something.

He cleared his throat and everyone in the unit looked up. It didn't take long for all eyes to focus on her. She didn't let it get to her. She didn't flinch once. she just kept that smirk right on her face and thought silently, 'they're not as hot as Julian and I could out shoot any one of them.'

It seemed as though all of them were evaluating her, so she did the same. One by one, she eyed then cautiously.

There was one guy, he had black hair that was styled but didn't look like he had direct the longest time on it. She got the family guy vibe from him. He looked lean and muscular, and he was Latino. He had a nice look in his eyes, like he could kick ass and make friends at the same time.

The next guy she examined, he seemed to be the youngest. He was smiling like an idiot and his gaze was lower than she would've liked it. She glared at him, a warning. He had a cocky grin di she assumed he wasn't just the youngest, but also the newest.

The next one was older than the rest. His hair was gray and receding, but he had a look in his eyes that said he could kill you in one blow. She believed that her Uncle had described him and called him...Alfred or something like that.

The next guy she got a look at was a big one. Probably the biggest guy here. He wasn't chunky, he was just REALLY muscular and he looked deadly.

The last guy that caught her eye seemed to be her age. His hair was styled, like he spent sit twenty minutes on it in the morning. She had to hold in her giggles as she noticed that he was wearing her pants. As in, "clothes for bros" . She saw that he noticed her sort of smiling and he smiled back. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so she erased the smile from lips and put her game face on. The one that her Uncle had taught her, back when she was complaining about how she always smiled around her best friend Peytons boyfriend Lucas and she didn't want to get the wrong idea. She assumed this man was Jay, and she could already tell that he was going to be a big flirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reading! Please leave a review:)**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, this is Br" Brooke elbowed Voight, "Detective Erin Lindsay. She is going to be joining our unit. Halstead, you're gonna be her partner. You guys get ready, we've got a case, we begin briefing in a little over an hour. I've got a few things that I need to handle first."<p>

Voight turned around to face Brooke, "Okay kid," he whispered, "Just introduce yourself to everyone. Remember, leave out the details. That's your desk," he pointed towards the one that was across from Jay. "I'll be out in a second. Just get settled alright?"

Brooke nodded, "Hank, if you keep being so nice and babying me, I think that it's gonna be harder to prove how badass I am."

Voight didn't say anything, he just quietly chuckled and then headed towards his office. After he shut the door, Brooke looked around and saw that all eyes were still on her. She quickly checked to see what she was wearing and was happy to see skinny jeans, a tight, solid colored shirt and black combat boots. It was not girly at all and she usually would never wear this, but she found it really comfortable. "So," She looked around at everyone, "Like Voight said, I'm Erin Lindsay. I guess i'm gonna be joining you guys so..."

The first person to make an effort to welcome her was the really young guy that she had caught totally checking her out, "I'm Adam. Adam Ruzek." He said, shaking her hand. Then came the older man, who Voight had told her about. He was looking at her suspiciously and she was sure that he knew something was up, "I'm Alvin Olinsky. Welcome to intelligence Erin."

She nodded, "Thanks." She wanted to keep everything that she said around here short and simple. Not a lot of detail. The next person that walked up to her was a thirty to forty something year old man. The one that Brooke got the family guy vibe from. "Hey Lindsay, welcome to the intelligence unit. I'm Antonio Dawson, you can call me Toni."

Nodding, Brooke shook his hand. She looked behind him and saw that another man, who must of been in his twenties held his hand out, "I'm Kevin Atwater, just moved up here to intelligence. Welcome."

The last one who came to introduce himself was the man that Voight warned her of. He had been leaning back in his desk chair, watching her and trying to read her. Brooke wasn't stupid, she saw him staring out of the corner of her eye, "You gonna keep watching me all day or are you gonna introduce yourself?" She asked, turning around towards him. She crossed her arms and gave him an expectant look, while all of the other detectives made 'ohh!' sounds and laughed silently to themselves at her bluntness. Jay stood up and said, "I have a feeling that Voight already told you who I am."

Brooke squinted at him, giving him the, 'You are so stupid look,' and said, "Yeah, and he told me that sometimes you have a little trouble keeping it in your pants."

This time, everybody laughed louder and nobody kept it to themselves. The glare left Brooke's face and she instead put a smirk on, teasing him. She wasn't flirting, in fact, she was doing the exact opposite. She was trying to let him know that she has a husband and four kids, without actually letting him know that she was in any kind of relationship. She was trying to let him know that he shouldn't ever try to make a move. Ever.

Jay smiled brightly, which sorta pissed Brooke off. She wasn't under his skin, something usually came easily to her. Jay stuck out his hand for her to take and said, "Halstead. Jay Halstead." She rolled her eyes at his seductive tone of voice but kept her thoughts to herself as she shook his hand.

* * *

><p>After the introductions, the questions started rolling out and Brooke neatly dodged as many as she could, partially turning them around to help her get to know the others better.<p>

"So where are you coming here from?" Toni asked, "Did you just move here from out of state or have you lived in Chicago for a while?"

"Moved from California," 'Erin' said simply, "What about you? Have you guys lived in Chicago your whole lives?" She swept her eyes over everyone sitting individually at their own desks. That question was meant for them all.

"We're all Chicago boys." Toni said, answering for everyone, "All of us grew up her in the tough City."

"Why did you move from the sunny California, to the snowy Chicago?" Ruzek asked.

"Looking for a change." Brooke lied. She didn't want to say something that could lead to more personal questions, so with all of her answers, she tried to keep them at a minimum of three sentences.

"A change from what?" Ruzek asked. 'Why is he so pushy!' Brooke silently thought to herself, he was going to make her say something that she definitely shouldn't.

After taking a second, Brooke decided that she would do kind of what her Uncle had suggested. Make up her past. She was gonna put some of the truth on it, but she tried to make it sound really bad so nobody would ask about it. So that people would understand that it was really personal.

"Well...in the city I lived in, everybody knew me, but not in a good way. They knew my family and they knew my past, which is definitely not a good thing. I guess I kind of just wanted to get away from people who judge me from my past and who look at me and see my parents." That was a partially true answer, she thought. Not right now, but about a decade ago that was how she would've answered that question. Right now though...right now the last thing that she wanted was to get away from Tree Hill. The last thing that she wanted was to be away from Julian, Sophia, Davis, Jude, Skylynn, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lydia, and so many more. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her family right now and the thought that she couldn't made her tear up. She didn't want anyone to see her cry so she stood and said, "I need to ask Hank something. I'll be right back."

As she ran into his office and shut the door, she became happy that the blinds were closed. That nobody could see as she fell into her Uncles arms and began to sob, asking that same question, "Why?" over and over again. It meant so many things; why did Xavier have to go after her? Why can't she stay home with her husband and children? Why can't she stop crying? Why can't she just go home? Why?


End file.
